Well, This was fun
by MadameImagination
Summary: Tony is close to graduation and he's brought Sid the one who stayed home on a holiday, Spring Break by the beach. Girls, booze, and partying before Tony goes back to school for his final year. Mentions of Cassie/Sid Rated T for possible later chapters. I am a big fan of a character who will show up later so she'll be a big part of this in later. But the story about Sid.


"Hurry up mate, we need to go now!" Tony shouted at me, it was the first time I saw him in years and he was still completely frustrating but when he called I hadn't really done much since the last time he came back to Bristol after my failed trip to New York and relationship with Cass. I spent most of my time working- not good paying work but I was doing something instead of 'sitting on my ass eating rice krispies' like my mom seemed to think I did every moment of the day…she just taught me in the morning that's all.  
"Sid- what are you doing mate let's go!" Tony took my bag from me making it a lot higher than I was making it seem dragging it down my stairs slowly, a step at a time. Tony not only grew another four feet probably but he was less lanky not that I paid attention enough but when he woke me up this morning his short beard touched my hand when I pushed his face away from me. I mean it was great to see him but he was too close when I woke up, this short haired, bearded Tony was exactly how I left him before New York but I couldn't help but be happy to see him no matter how much he pissed me off, and I knew this trip would be no different.  
Tony was graduating Cardiff Uni next year and decided to go to the beach for his spring break, why he decided to drag me along- one of his university friends dropped off the trip and the extra bed he must have thought of me…why not Effy I'll never know. I've seen her around Bristol running around with her set of friends she rarely acknowledges my instance but I've gotten a glance once or twice. But my connection with Tony had been on and off all through uni for him, I called once in a while in the beginning then he'd call ever so often just to check in I found out that Michelle visited him once and their relationship stopped in a dead halt after that visit, he didn't go into details my imagination just told me that he was in bed with someone else when she showed up and that's how that began and ended. Stepping outside the sun hit my glasses and nearly blinded me but I could see Tony's car, the black sleek looking thing was far more than I could ever afford but Tony talked about the job he got while at school and I guessed that's how he could pay for the car. He waved me to the car honking at me, I turned to look back at my comfortable home. My mum couldn't live here she went on about 'the memories' my only memory is always of her leaving so I let her go. She comes back ever so often to make sure I'm still alive, brings me food and other things but with my job now she comes back to a fridge nearly full because I can fend for myself recently I learned this.  
Getting into his car he turned up the music and his driving hadn't improved he sped off out things in the backseat and on the roof, of course that's where my suitcase was because Tony probably bought four bags to my two. He looked over at me nodding to the music he smacked a flat palm against my chest and if I wasn't conditioned I would have choked on air on how hard he actually hit me but years and years of that don't just disappear when you've known someone forever.  
"Why aren't you excited mate? You're getting out of Bristol and the beaches, the women the fun- get happy Sid!" I was slightly starting to miss Tony very quiet after his accident, is that bad? He smacked my chest again and I closed my eyes to keep from punching him square in the side of the face instead gripped the newly cut hair on my head and pulled it upward thinking about how long this roadtrip might take because Tony could only brutally beat on me for so long before I pushed him out of the car. I fell asleep not long after that short conversation which prompted Tony to actually sit quietly which was nice. But my wake up wasn't so nice, Tony was leaning against the front of the car but I didn't noticed that until I panicked because I thought he left me and the car and ditched it was dark and my glasses had fallen between the seats. "Fucking hell!" I jumped up and out of the car tripping over my own foot and when Tony turned to me I actually jumped back he scared the shit out of me and I still couldn't see all that well so he could have been anybody but his reaction let me know it was still Tony.  
"Sid, go back to sleep you twat." I rolled my eyes and went for a quick piss behind a tree getting back in the car I found my glasses and Tony got back in the car after putting out his cig. I wiped my face and realized I drooled all over my arm, "Awww fuck." I mumbled to myself and took of my sweater. The rest of the ride was in silence and no matter how much I enjoyed it at first after a while it was weird, Tony was so focused on the road and his thoughts I fell asleep again leaving him to his thoughts and driving. By the time I woke up we were in Porthcurno and the streetlights over head woke me up, Tony was driving extra slow- he wasn't the only university student here I saw signs hanging over porches from all over England. Spring Break must have been an everywhere thing but I didn't really care, when we parked Tony moved a lot quicker than I did again moving his stuff in rather quickly throwing it on the bed and wandering throughout the flat, it was two stories and it's stairs were about as wide as average size desk so I could only imagination how we were getting to our rooms after a night out which was as soon as I dropped my bag on my bed which made a very odd sound and I stared at it, sounding like a dying witch I stared and stared before just walking out of the room.  
"Alright mate, where to?" Tony called from his room, why was he asking me I didn't even know where we were.  
"I don't care man." and with that response Tony popped his head out of the room with a rather large grin on his face, that face always terrified me because it always ment I was going to be either embarrassed or hurt by the end of the night. He nearly dragged me from the flat and down a rather hill and how he knew there was going to be a beach party I will never know but from where we were on the hill I could see massive amount of people on the beach with a large fire going. "Oh fuck." I mumbled and Tony turned to me, "What?" he stopped and pushed me back a step and I watched him stare at me he put his hands on my shoulder and stared at me again. "Mate, you lost the hat. By the way you can than me anytime for that. You cut your hair which by the way rather brilliant idea and these glasses are new am I right?" he pointed out things I already knew but I shrugged and nodded. "Women will love you- hopefully." he said pulling me under his arm, I was really sick of being shorter than him. As we walked he rambled on about how many and different women he planned to shag while here. It didn't take him long to find one to put his attention for the night I really hoped he didn't plan to bring her home because walls were thin where we were and I wasn't at all wanting to hear that.  
"Hi." I was expected to hear a females voice but when I turned to her she was rather pretty, brunette and long and curly it was slightly dark so of course I was half blind but she looked familiar. "Hey." I said to her before she sat down on the log next to me her hands ran up and down my arm and I could see the look on Tony's face as he pointed his finger gun at me and wiggled his eyebrows, cocky prick sent this girl over here because he already had two. She stayed by my side for the next hour, and rambled on about nothing, I wasn't really listening the fire was for some reason more interesting than she was.  
"What school do you go too?" she said before I even got a chance to answer her she started talking again, "I go to York and your friend said he's from Cardiff? Are you too?" she kept talking and I felt like I was going to choke her in a moment or so when I looked at her I shook my head and she just stopped talking I could still feel her hands on my arm after a long moment she rested her head on my shoulder and I looked back over at Tony whose face was almost being eaten by the girls around him. At that moment my body finally listened to my brain and got up, at first the brunette girl didn't but she launched herself up and took my arm again as I wandered down closer to the water, I took my shoes off long before and her flip flops I stopped with her to let her pick them up. "Why are you so quiet?" she asked as we stood just out of reach of the water from hitting our feet.  
"I don't have much to say, I guess." I shrugged. She giggled and I couldn't help but think she pitied me a friend like Tony and I was very quiet I looked to her like the one who just followed behind, well I was so I was ok with her pity.  
"I bet you have loads to say you just don't say it." she was right I had loads of unused words to use about how I felt about her gripping my arm. _One was let go or I might light your hair on fire_, I had become even more internal after all my friends went away and left me…in Bristol.  
"Maybe." I responded and she laughed again, I wasn't all that funny so she was doing this for my benefit now.  
"Well then talk." she said and I looked at her. Her face was so familiar but different so I couldn't place it.  
"I don't know what to talk about." she sighed and turned my face to look at her again and the confused look on my face made her chuckle again, her laugh was incredibly annoying but when she kissed me it was….nice. The hands on my arm moved to the back of my neck and I could feel her skin through her very thin top as I moved my hand around to her back bringing closer before she stepped back and kept a small smile on her lips. "Talk about that." she smiled before a friend called her and she patted my chest a lot lighter than I was used to and ran up the beach leaving me to my thoughts. Hard to believe but unlike in college I didn't dwell on it for long, I didn't know her name I knew she talked a lot and was a brunette so I wasn't all to worried about seeing her again.  
"Well mate you did good for the first night." Tony said smacking a hand to the back of my neck which his fingers were cold and felt like claws.  
"Come on man" I said throwing his hand off my neck. Tony raised his arms in apologizes and nodded me toward the road and we headed back to the flat, the hill was completely different climbing it instead of going down it. But the headlights in front of use like robots we moved out of the way and the car inched forward stopping in front of us.  
"Hey!" our heads looked up at the girl Tony spent most of his night necking. Tony was quick to lean in the window where she and speak to her leaving me to stare up and down the street before the door slid open to the van and the girl who I was just with looked at me. "You two want a ride back to where ever you're at. I really didn't want to get in the car but Tony already pushed his girl out of her seat and took her place so I just climbed into the van and let the girl whose name I still didn't know move her hand between my legs causing me to shift a little as she leaned over me to shut the van doors. Tony turned the van around and headed back toward the flat I could see the blonde girl's hands roaming Tony's side of the van and right then I knew we weren't going straight back to the hotel and I was of course right Tony pulled over up the street from the flat and when I went to open the door to walk the rest of the way Tony locked my door and I glanced at him and he looked up at me through the mirror and I watched his eyes shift to the girl next to me. I had to entertain her so Tony could shag this girl of course, I should have known that- it never changes. She sat up on her knees and looked at me and I turned my head to look at her.  
"So are you like his clone or…?" she asked and in my head I listed the differences between Tony and I. _He's a skyscraper is that a real question or are you being a prick?_ Her giggle let me know she was being a prick and I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. I could feel her hands on my shoulder as she followed my eyes out of the window her breath hitting against my ear. "Think of anything to say about earlier yet?" she whispered to me I was tuning out the sounds from the front of the car so I wasn't really listening but when she poked my side I jumped a little.  
"No not really." looking at her from the corner of my eyes I saw the pout appear on her face.  
"aw- wow" at that moment I froze Cassie appeared in my head and I blinked her away and focused back on the girl again. "Was it that bad?" she asked with the same pout on her face. I shook my head and then found the window to be my escape of thoughts of Cass. "So…" she said and I thought about smacking my head against the window but I heard Tony for a moment and made a face and tuned him out again. I turned now to actually look at her and she was closer than I expected so I backed into the window and her kiss this time shocked me a little. Her moving into my lap made my eyes open but I shut them again once she was comfortable and my hands moved under her thin top again the lace on her back scratched my skin heating it up. She pulled away again first to adjust her seating in my lap one of her legs on the ground and the other pushed between me and the seat. "Ouch!" she yelped a little when she hit her head and this time I laughed and she looked down at me. "Are you laughing at me" I nodded because I couldn't stop laughing the alcohol and spliff I had caught up with me and I caught the laugh attacks I had ever so often. "Whatever" she giggled along with me. "I like your laugh so it's ok" and I choked down whatever spit was in my mouth as I stopped laughing my phone in my pocket was annoying me so I gently moved her head as I shifted my body upaward resting her head against my shoulder so she wouldn't hit it again and took my phone from my back pocket and put it on the floor next to me before laying back down, she smiled at me and I gave her a half smile and again she kissed me. Sitting up I held her face as her lips parted and her arms shot behind my head on either sides pressing against the window I moved my lips down her neck biting slightly and her whole body twitched so I stayed there against her lower neck. "S-shit!" she stammered and roughly pushed me back against the window. Getting closer to my face again her pushed her forehead against mine, "I'm not interested in- sex" she said nodding to the front of the car who was fully in the middle of just that. I didn't look because I'd like to keep my dinner down. "Sorry" my breath was still catching up with me so I nodded and stretched my legs out on the seats. She laid her head on my chest and I looked down at her for a moment, we ended up just laying like this until Tony finished and sat up and nodded me out of the car. "Bye" she said and I scratched my head and waved as I picked up my phone and followed Tony back to the flat leaving her and her friend to drive past up honking as we opened the door, Tony waved I just pushed past him and went to my room.  
Waking up the next more the sun blinded me through the small windows high up in the room. My headache from the night before was pushing at the side of my head but when I walked downstairs after throwing a shirt on Tony was already up and dressed and eating cereal and he looked up and saw the look on my face and pointed to the advil and bottle of vodka at the end of the table. My eyes half closed I nodded smiling at him, he still knew. I took the pill and drank a little and still the taste was bitter and I hated it but it woke me up a little more.  
"So what's today, Sid?" Tony really needed to stop thinking I'd ever know what we should do while here I still didn't know where I am.  
"Well Brittany- the girl from last night. Wanted to go shopping then lunch on the beach?" I didn't really want to wander around with him and that girl. "Her friend umm-" he snapped trying to remember her name I didn't know it so I just looked at him. "Her friend- shit man. Oh Shelby wanted you to come- you know mate she reminded me of Michelle" so I wasn't the only one to noticed that, ok. "But if you don't want to go, I can entertain both if you catch my drift" he winked and I walked behind him to get in the kitchen. "Is that a no?"  
"Yes Tony that's a no- go ahead." before I knew it he was out the door, and I sat down to eat an apple we bought with us.  
Slightly I wished I went with him because now sitting in the place alone I was incredibly bored. Once I got dressed I took keys and left the sun made me wish my glasses were sunglasses as I walked I got closer to the beach but I found this stone path and I just turned down it looking back at the street sign. 'Seacrest blvd' I repeated that to myself repeated, looking around there were stores and I prayed I wouldn't find Tony and the girls because I just had no wish to be grabbed today. I stopped and looked around in front of this pub and I heard a knock but ignored it because it was probably some drunken man telling me to move or something but it repeated and I turned to a short black haired girl who waved me in, I could see maybe two other girls with her looking at me. I looked around and pointed to myself. "Me?" and she laughed and nodded, waving me in I watched her point toward the door and I decided to live a little and walk into the pub it was brighter than the ones in Bristol painted blue and white with shells on the walls and a large mermaid on the back wall. "Hey what's you're name?" the girl I was looking at said as she brought me to the table. Seven girls all sat around the table a set of twins and a few blondes and a brunette who had her body turned away from me.  
"Sid. Jenkins?" I half questioned and the girl kept her eyes on me while a few looked away and giggled.  
The brunette with her back toward me shifted a little and I looked at her but her hair was still blocking her face.  
"Sid? Well I'm Jenni- with an I and this is Mary-Claire, Aubree, Sam, the twins are Heather and Heidi-" there was no way I was remember that. The last was one introduced to me but I didn't have time to ask the Jenni girl kept talking and I listened to her talk about their trip so far. Looking at my watch, I stood. "Well, umm I should go I have to meet friends for lunch soon." I said and the girls stood after me.  
"Can we go, what are your friends like?" Jenni seemed to be the talker the other girls just followed her voice nodding and adding in "yeahs and such" to her comment. I couldn't really say no they were all already standing and I wanted to show Tony that I didn't really need his hand outs and I smirked to myself all these seven girls compared to his two. I nodded them to come with me and they clapped and followed Jenni walked at my side and others trailed behind along with the girl whose name I didn't know but she had this now large pair of sunglasses that covered most of her face and the wind whipped her hair around so I couldn't really get a look at her and Jenni kept talking so I couldn't hear her behind me with a few of the other girls.

_"How hasn't he figured out who you are yet?" _  
_"Sid, never was really…observant"_  
When we got back to the flat I opened the door for them and they all filled and the girl nameless walked past me and I saw her eyes look at me as she walked past and something about the perfume she wore made me stopped as I closed the door. It smelled so familiar, and I couldn't get it out of my nose or out of my head.  
"Hey, Sid? Where's the toliet?" I heard from one of the twins- I wasn't going to guess a name I just pointed. "It's upstairs straight back." and off they went. The girls sat themselves on the couch and in the dining room. I scratched my head I had no idea what to do with all these girls, "I'm gonna go change- and the remote is uh…there and there's drinks and um- yeah." I said before walking up the stairs to my room, pulling the shirt over my head I dug through my bag, pulling a nicer shirt on I sat on my bed spraying myself with what Tony shoved in my bag as a gift. I hated the smell but he said girls loved it. A knock at my door made me jump, "Uhh come in" it was this nameless girl and she leaned in the doorway silent for a moment and I looked around, "Need something?" I asked and she shook her head taking her glasses off I still had no idea until she looked up at me and spoke.  
"Ya' know Sid, I knew you were dense but this is just sad" I was in shock for a moment and looked down at her cut off 'York' shirt before back up at her.  
"Chelle!" I shouted and jumped up from my bed and picked her up backing her out of my room. Her laugh rang from upstairs and her friends heads poked up from the banister.  
"Hah-Hi Sid" she laughed and I put her down. She looked a lot different her hair wasn't curly anymore and she looked very happy I was hoping it was just seeing me but she just looked tan and happy so I wasn't going to give myself all the credit.  
"Fucking hell, Hi Chelle- how's- everything life and such?" I was happy to see someone I knew and she started talking but then I heard the door open and I froze, oh shit.  
"Sid?" Tony called and I thought about jumping out the window.  
"Fuck" I said and Michelle was staring at me like I had seen so many times before.  
"Is that?" and I when I nodded she licked her lips and pushed her hair from her face and waved for me to go downstairs, I stared at her I didn't really know if I should put them in the same room, or what might happen. But I took to the stairs and Chelle followed behind me with her hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah Tony?" I asked and he waved around the room the two girls behind him looking over at me half of his face was in shock and the other pure excitement he stepped toward me before stopping. Michelle's hand slide across my back and I knew she stepped next to me just by the look on Tony's face.  
"Hi, Tony." she said flatly and I glanced over at her and her face was calm and almost emotionless but Tony's was in shock but the excitement had changed into shock matching the other side of him. He had lipstick on his face and when I glanced next to him he matched the girl next to him.  
"Uhh, sorry. Hi Ch-Michelle." he said stepping toward her and they gave each other the most awkward hug I'd never seen before, this vacation just got interesting and I wasn't the one feeling awkward anymore- for once.


End file.
